


Why Won't You Love Me?

by rosewithnothorns



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Nick, Slow Burn, This is the only relationship that matters, fluffy af, gay af, pining Monroe, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewithnothorns/pseuds/rosewithnothorns
Summary: Monroe and Nick have been friends a long time and all Monroe dreams about is being more than "just friends". Fate offers the pair a chance as Juliette and Nick's relationship crumbles. Will they be together or will both their emotional baggage leave them wondering....Why Won't You Love Me?





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me you thoughts!

"I don't understand why she always does this to me," Nick said frustrated as he laid his head on the table. "I mean I thought once I told her the truth everything would be okay. I'm the same person. Yes, I am a Grimm but that shouldn't change anything right?"

"Nick I told you this already it's hard for a Kehrseite well, now a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen to just suddenly become aware of the Wesen world. Did you see what happened to Hank when he found out? The man almost went crazy. Just give her time," Monroe said patting Nick on the back reassuringly.

Nick reached around, put his hand over Monroe's and smiled at him. "Thanks Monroe, for everything. I just…I just don't want to lose her. She already refuses to marry me after all these years. I don't want this to be just one more reason why she won't be with me," he says a sad expression creeping its way into his handsome features.

Monroe gave him and reassuring smile and said "You guys will get through this. It's good that you're at least being honest with her. She has to appreciate that. You're a wonderful guy Nick and she's lucky to have you."

"Yeah. You're probably right, Monroe. I'll just go back home and we'll talk about it, then everything will be okay," Nick gave Monroe a hug and departed.

When Nick left Monroe was by himself once again.

He placed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. Monroe always had to be strong when Nick came around. Nick and Juliette had been on and off again for the past few months and Nick had been confiding in Monroe since then. Juliette wouldn't understand Nick's late nights from seeking out a new Wesen or his many scars and bruises from various fights he had been in. Then, Nick would try to explain and Juliette would look at him like he was some kind of monster then Nick would grow frustrated and come and find Monroe. Monroe would always be calm and listen as Nick would vent to him about his emotional troubles and Monroe would give him advice about how to solve it. Nick would go home and do as Monroe said then everything would be great for the next few weeks until another fight erupted and the cycle would begin again. This was how it had been going for a long time.

It was an okay tradition as Nick trusted Monroe and Monroe had always tried to give Nick the best advice possible….but at what cost? The problem with this cycle was that it only benefitted two people: Nick and Juliette. Monroe was dying inside every time Nick came over all distraught over her. _I wish just once he would come over and just be with me_ , Monroe thought bitterly. He liked being Nick's friend and helping him out but…who was he going to hold at night when it was cold and storming outside. Nick, the one who Monroe wants to be there in that situation, is too preoccupied with a certain fake red-head who doesn't even love him. _She will never love him the way I do_. She had been uncomfortable with Nick ever since he came out to her as bisexual. Nick being a Grimm was even a larger bombshell for her.

It didn't matter though. Monroe just wanted Nick close even if that meant he had to be just friends with him and stomach the constant bickering that Nick and Juliette go through on a seemingly weekly basis.

Monroe gave a sigh and stood back up. He went to find his cello. Maybe if he played a little it would clear his mind.

* * *

 

_Monroe was sitting in his kitchen about to prepare dinner when he suddenly got a phone call._

" _Hey I'm coming over," he heard Nick's voice say through the phone then hang up without another word. Monroe just shrugged and decided it was good he got extra groceries._

_Monroe, no more than twenty minutes later heard a loud knock at the door and when he answered it an angry Nick stormed in._

" _She left me," was all he said at first. "She just came home today and said 'I can't do this anymore. I feel like I don't even know you. You are a stranger to me and I can't stand to be with you any longer' then she grabbed her suitcase and left."_

" _I'm sorry Nick," Monroe says sympathetically._

" _I just…I can't believe this. We've been together so long. I wish if she was going to do this she had done it sooner before I was all attached. I was going to marry her Monroe. I_ loved _her," he says as his eyes begin to water. "Now I have no one," Nick says looking down at the hard wood floors._

" _Don't say that. You'll always have me. I promise I'll always be here for you." Monroe says taking Nick's hand._

" _You promise?" Nick almost whispers._

" _I promise," Monroe confirms._

_Nick looks up at Monroe and smiles through the tears shining in his eyes. Monroe takes Nick's face in his hands and kisses his forehead. "You don't have to feel any of it alone."_

" _You always have been there for me," Nick says as he pulls Monroe close and reaches up as and pulls Monroe's face just inches from his. "Be with me forever," Nick whispers and their lips are inches apart…_

Monroe is suddenly awoken by the sound of "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurhythmics playing. Monroe will admit that his dreams of Nick were indeed sweet. He knew that song meant that Nick was calling. _Please be Wesen related, please be Wesen related,_ Monroe silently prayed as he picked up the phone.

He was relieved when he heard Nick say, "I'm sorry to wake you but I got a new case and I don't speak German. Meet me at the trailer, please?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," he said then hung up. He looked over to his alarm clock to see it just struck 2am. He sighed and began to get dressed. 

Monroe preferred when Nick called about a case instead of about Juliette. Of course he hoped that Nick would call just to hang out with him but beggars can't be choosers. He wished Nick would actually notice him once in a while. He wished Nick would care when he did nothing but encourage him and tell him what a wonderful person he is. Monroe would always try and make their hugs last a little longer so that the Blutbad could take in Nick's scent. _Gosh, he smelled good_. Every. Single. Day. Without fail.  _I am hopeless._  Monroe sighed as he got out his car and walked up to the trailer. Before he entered he stood outside for a moment. _Conceal, don't feel_ , the Blutbad thought quoting his favorite Disney movie. That is pretty much what he had to do when he was around Nick. All he could do was hide. He walked in and smiled as he stared at Nick looking very scholarly as he worked to lamplight. Monroe let himself indulge in that image for just a few minutes more. The way Nick's dark eyes scanned the page, the way every muscle in his perfect body tensed as he searched frantically yet, with much focus and skill for an answer. This was the man Monroe loved. His smile grew wider as he decided to stand there for a few moments more before making himself known.

That was until Nick said, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to translate this for me?"

Monroe blushed and walked to where Nick was sitting as he held the old leather book out to him. Monroe read the passage describing a well-known Wesen. Nick shook his head and explained the wound he had seen on his victim as he continued the search and so did Monroe. They looked through book after book which told tales of the destruction of Wesen at the hands of Grimm's.

Soon Monroe read a passage out loud that seemed to describe what Nick was looking for. Monroe felt another blush form as Nick stared at him intensely. Monroe knew Nick was just in deep thought but it was just the look on his face that sent shivers down his spine. _I wish he would look at me that way_.

When Monroe finishes Nick comes out of his thoughts and says "Yes! That is exactly what I was looking for." He then plants a kiss on Monroe's cheek making every last inch of Monroe go crazy. On the inside Monroe was on cloud nine but on the outside all Monroe could do was smile and try to hide his face as the heat rose in his cheeks. "Thanks Monroe," Nick says as he texts Hank about their new discovery. _He…he kissed me_ , is the one thought that races through Monroe's mind.

"Monroe?" Nick says suddenly snapping him back into reality.

"Yes. Did you says something?"

Nick laughs and asks "I was asking if you wanted to go for a drink?" Monroe nods yes and they decide to meet up at a bar not that far from the trailer park.

They go inside and soon have their drinks in front of them. Nick with his beer and Monroe with his wine. Monroe stared at the glasses smiling and admiring how different the two were. Despite that, he wondered how the two would taste if they mingled with one another. Would it be a burst of delicious flavor or would it be bitter and unsatisfying?

"Monroe, you're so spaced out tonight. What's wrong?" Nick asks concerned. Monroe loved the way Nick's brow knit together. He loved it even more that Nick was concerned about him.

Monroe smiled and said, "I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Hmm, you just need some adventure in your life. You never go out unless I take you," Nick says taking a sip of his drink.

"I have adventure!" Monroe stated defensively. I had to go all over town to find this antique gear for one of my clients. I mean do know the kinds of back woods places I had to walk through just to find this tiny little…" Monroe stopped when he saw Nick barely stifling a laugh. "What is it?" Monroe asked confused.

"You're so cute when you start talking about clocks. But you miss my point, I mean something out side of work."

"Well not everyone can be the cop/Grimm and have a different adventure every day."

"You don't have to be a cop to have fun. In fact, we are the ones usually ending the fun," Nick says with a chuckle.

"Let's face it. Monroe is boring and will forever live his life with no other company than his cello and his beloved clocks," Monroe said folding his arms and laying his head on the table, making a mock sadness at his own boring life.

"No, that's not true," Nick says ruffling Monroe's curly brown hair. "I just need to take you out more and then you will meet people and may gain some confidence to go out on your own. Let us take baby steps my friend." Monroe was smiling gleefully to himself but Nick couldn't see. He sat there for a few moments longer just letting Nick run his hands through his hair playfully. He soon sat up and said giving his best puppy dog eyes "You think so?"

Nick saw right through it as he laughs and says, "Yes. We'll start tonight. There is club not that far from here meet me there in a few minutes okay." Nick suddenly gets up and pulls a couple bills out as he pays for the drinks and begins to leave.

"But Nick…I can't dance." Monroe says pitifully.

"Everyone can dance Monroe. Besides nobody is going to care in a place like that." Without saying anything else Nick started to leave and Monroe followed.

"But…but…" Monroe stuttered trying to find a way out of the total embarrassment that was going to come to him.

"No buts Monroe. C'mon, where is your sense of adventure," Nick says as he gets in his car.

Monroe sighs and gets in his own car as he follows the Grimm to the aforementioned club of choice. They were both fairly young people and so they didn't find themselves too out of place when they stepped inside a dance club called 360 Degrees. Monroe was caught off guard by the flashing lights and loud noises that made his Blutbad ears ring. He saw Nick's smile widen as he took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. The song changed to "Boom, Clap" by Charli XCX. Nick's smile grew wider (a feat that didn't seem possible to Monroe) and he began to dance.

Nick was actually a good dancer which in turn made Monroe feel a little awkward. Nick laughed and took his hands and they started to dance together. "Just feel it!" Nick yelled to him over the crowd as he continued to dance. Monroe did bust one awkward move. "Yeah, you got it!" Nick says pulling Monroe closer and dancing against him. Monroe did as Nick said and started to really get into the music. They continued to dance and laugh. Monroe did at Nick's request talk to a few new people. He spent a few minutes talking to this one guy at the bar and got his number but he was soon whisked away by Nick who demanded another dance and Monroe was happy to do as he wished. Monroe found that he like dancing or at least he like dancing with Nick. He liked how close they got when they danced. The way he and Nick would sing and laugh as their bodies pressed together. He knew he would have a massive headache and an aching body in the morning but he didn't care. He got to have this one amazing night with someone whom he cared so much about. Monroe would give anything to just stay in that moment with Nick.

Alas, it grew late and it was still weekday and they both had things to do the next day. They were both sad to leave but they did and departed from the club arm in arm; laughing 'til their stomachs hurt. "That was the most fun I have ever had in my entire life," Monroe stated smiling brightly.

"I told you it would be fun. We're doing this again. Hey, this weekend some of the officers at the station are going paintballing. Do you wanna come?" Nick says his eyes filled with excitement.

"I'd love to. Like you said, I could use a little adventure in my life," Monroe says throwing his hands in the air.

"That's the spirit! I'll text you the details." Nick then hopes into his car and leaves.

Monroe stands there for a moment. Even though the night is over nothing could take away the infinite happiness Monroe feels surging through him right now. He hops in his car and drives home. A smile is on his face the rest of the night, even as he lays down to dream about the events of the night over and over again.


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally platonic game of paintball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all are! Thank you so much for all the kudos!

Monroe had, like many other people in the world, waited all week for the weekend. He didn't have rest in mind like the others though. He had a day to spend with the one person in the world who he loved more than anything. He drove happily to Nick's house to pick him up for a wonderful day of paintballing with him and the officers from the station. Monroe honked the horn but there was no answer. He waited a couple minutes before looking at his watch and realizing that they would be late if they didn't leave soon. Monroe got out of the car and walked to the front door. But before he could knock he heard arguing on the inside.

"Are you seriously going out again?" he heard Juliette whine.

"Yeah, I'll only be out for a little while," he hears Nick grab his keys but something held him back.

"You've been out all this week."

"I was out for work. C'mon I promised him we would go today."

"You could spend some time with me for a while. You're always with Monroe."

"I was with you all last night. You _sounded_ like you had fun."

Monroe felt a wave of jealousy sweep through him. He let it pass as he realized that he had no right to be. Nick, despite all Monroe's wishing, was not his. Nick was Juliette's and Monroe was just Nick's friend. He gave a sigh and began walking back to his car. He was halfway there when Nick came out.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," Nick said as he began to come down the stairs when suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped firmly around him.

"Be back soon okay?" Juliette said staring up at him.

"Okay, I really won't be that long. I promise," he says placing a kiss on her lips.

Monroe just turns around, walks briskly to his car and gets inside. As he got inside his car he sighed and tried not to look too disgusted. _Knives, that's what this feels like_ , _giant knives through my heart,_ Monroe thought as Nick got inside the car and tried his best to put on a smile.

They drove for hours in silence before Nick broke it when he said "I know you heard us arguing."

"I didn't mean to pry. I just didn't want us to be late so…"

"Don't worry about it. She does this all the time. I don't know what to do about us now. She's become incredibly clingy lately and honestly I need my space."

Monroe knew that the friendly thing to do would be to respond with words of encouragement. That was how he and Nick's relationship was. Monroe was always there for Nick when he needed him.

"Don't sweat it, Nick. You and I are about to have some good old-fashioned guy time. Nothing but paint filled fun. From here on out the word Juliette shall never be mentioned until the game is over okay?"

"Okay!" Nick says excitedly. As they drive up to the spot where they are to meet the rest of the guys for the game.

As the pair exit Monroe's yellow bug they are greeted by Hank, Nick's partner, and Officer Wu.

"Hey Nick! What's up man?" says Hank as he gives Nick a high five.

"Nothing much. I hope you don't mind but I had to bring a little back up with me," Nick says as he put an arm around Monroe's shoulders.

"Well I see you have brought one more member. No matter, that's just one more person to take down," Wu says lifting his paintball gun in the air.

"I'm ready for the challenge," Monroe says smiling.

"Well you better be because I am taking Hank onto my team so you'll have to be Nick's _only_ back-up," Wu says brining Hank to his side.

"Hank! You crossed over to the dark side!" Nick says in mock shock.

"They have cookies!" Hank says with a laugh.

Nick smiles and says "No problem, I still have Monroe. At least _someone_ still believes in loyalty."

Monroe beamed at Nick's words as he began to equip himself in his gear for their game. The police officers didn't want to go paintballing in a very traditional place. They decided they wanted a real challenge. They took to the woods that day and set up several flags to indicate the end of the area allotted to them for the day. They brought some equipment and were prepared to take part in the most epic battle ever. It had been decided that Nick and Wu were team captains and today's game would be similar to a capture the flag game. After the teams were picked both raced through the forest to hide the flag and make a strategy.

Once they were far enough from the other team Nick handed Monroe the blue flag and told him to hide it well. Monroe was elated that Nick had chosen him to do this job. If a blutbad was good at anything it was hiding something precious. He ran as fast as he could until he got the end of the perimeter. Monroe stopped for a moment and quickly thought through his next move. _They might suspect it to be here but then again it would be easy to defend._ He thought about it and then turned around to put a little more distance between him and the perimeter before climbing a tall tree and tying the flag to a limb. As he climbed down he looked back up and was quite proud of his work. Monroe was still within a few feet of the flag when a force knocked him to the ground. He reacted quickly and reached for his paintball gun but his attacker knocked it out of his hand. He looked up to see Hank holding his paintball gun to his face. Monroe looked to his gun but it was too far out of reach.

"I want information Monroe," he said his finger firm on the trigger.

"I'll never tell!" Monroe said with determination.

"Have it your way," Hank said but as the last syllable past through his lips he was suddenly shot with an orange stain in his vest as evidence. The large man fell to the ground and then pounded his fist against the ground in defeat. "I should have shot you when I had the chance," Hank said but he wasn't referring to Monroe he was talking to the figure behind him as he slowly emerged from the greenery of the forest.

"Yeah and you should have been on my team and then none of this would have happened," Nick says still pointing his gun at Hank. "Also dead guys don't talk."

Hank simple smiles at his friend and the lays back on the ground muttering something about needing a nap. Nick motions for Monroe to follow him as they move from Hank. When they are out of earshot Nick says "You picked a good hiding spot."

"Were you following me the whole time?" Monroe asks.

"Of course. I didn't want you to get shot while taking the flag to its rightful place. It was good I did or you would have gotten shot," Nick says placing a hand on Monroe's shoulder and holding it there a little longer than he's supposed. "Well let's help the others," he says as he removes his hand much to Monroe's disappointment.

"Do you have any idea where they put their flag?" Monroe asks.

"I have a few guesses but I know for sure that Wu is there guarding it."

"Alright. If that's the case I could just sniff out Wu and then we would have the flag."

"Sounds good," Nick said but then after a moment asked "What does Wu smell like?"

Now it was Monroe's turn to think until he said "French fries. The man eats a lot of French fries."

Nick laughed and continued walking. Monroe was happy to make Nick smile like that. Along there walk Monroe began telling him all the jokes he knew just to see him smile again. Of course most of his jokes weren't that good. Unfortunately, Monroe mostly knew clock makers jokes which Nick would have him explain which would then lead Monroe into a seemingly endless rant about his wonderful hobby that he loved so much. Of course there was something…no _someone_ that Monroe possibly loved more than clock making and repairing.

"You're so nerdy when you talk about clocks," Nick would say.

"I mean I just love it. People don't make clocks like they used to. I always say the older the better. I'm sorry if I bore you with my clock obsessions," Monroe said his ears turning a shade of red.

Nick laughed and said "No way! I like hearing about it. Nerdy is kinda cute on you, Monroe." Monroe looked away from Nick then since he was pretty sure his face was as bright as a tomato.

They walked on in silence for a moment before Monroe suddenly stopped, his blutbad ears twitching at the sound of something, and pulled Nick close to him. "Monroe what's go…" was all Nick could say before Monroe shot into the bushes and they saw a paintball gun fall from an enemy's hands. Nick stared at the hand of the possible shooter then looked to Monroe and smiles. "My hero," Nick said and Monroe could feel Nick's breath on him since they were so close. Monroe wanted to keep him there for a little longer but alas all wondrous and possibly romantic things must come to an end.

"Let's keep going. I will win with you at my side," Nick says as moves out of Monroe's arms and keeps walking. Monroe leans against a tree as he tries to get himself under control. He was happy however at the sound of Nick praising him for his good deeds. Monroe thought it best that he continue to be on guard of Nick. They continue their trek through the woods looking anxiously for the red flag. It was then that Monroe caught a whiff of the smell he had been searching for. He grabbed Nick's hand and led him on the trail closer and closer to the smell.

When they reached the end they saw Wu standing tall and proud as he guarded the tree where the flag was held. Monroe nudged Nick and pointed up to the tree where the bright red flag was waving on a branch. Monroe felt his old blutbad urges well up inside him at the sight of the color. Nick noticed how twitchy Monroe was and put a hand over his to calm him down. This action made Monroe snap back to attention as he looked at his friend.

"Hey, I got a plan," Nick said. Monroe just nodded because his mind was still with the flag. "Alright, I'm going to shoot a warning shot," Nick whispered. "Then run out and he'll chase me giving you enough time to climb that tree and get the flag that will give us bragging rights for days. Got it?"

"Roger that," Monroe said as he turned his attention back to the tree. Nick prepared himself and shot a yellow paintball above Wu's head and then took off in another direction but instead of being pursued by Wu he was chased by two of his other team mates. Due to this unexpected change Monroe was left to find another way to get the flag. Before he could think of a new plan Monroe found himself surrounded by enemies. He put his hands up in defeat and was marched toward the tree containing his would be prize.

"You guys should try and be less predictable," said Wu pointing his gun at Monroe ready to shoot. It was then that out of nowhere it seemed a green ball of paint flew its way towards Wu and made a bright blob on his vest.

It was then that Monroe's instincts kicked it and he dove for cover as a barrage of paintballs came flying his way. It was then that he found many of his other teammates were in the area and an epic battle had begun. He fought his best dodging projectiles and shooting at enemies. For Monroe it was good to let his blutbad-self out for a change. As the numbers dwindled down Monroe turned towards the tree to grab the flag and claim victory. Suddenly he heard a voice say "look out!" and the he heard a body fall to the ground. He shot at the enemy and looked down to see his fallen hero. He saw Nick lying at his feet with a purple splotch on his vest. Nick gave a fake cough and said in a raspy voice "Go on without me. Claim victory and avenge me."

"You're such a drama queen," Monroe said amused by his friend's antics.

"Just indulge me a little," Nick said suddenly recovering from his 'wound'.

Monroe rolled his eyes, saluted Nick and said "Aye aye captain." Nick smiled and resumed being dead. Monroe looked up at the tree and saw how far he would have to climb. _Child's play_ , he thought to himself. He began his trek up the tree and after a few moments of working on the knot he finally untied it and jumped down from the massive tree. He waved it around and yelled "I got it!"

Nick resurrected himself and yelled "Guys! WE WON!" It was then that everyone stopped fighting and a chorus of cheers and shouts of joy. Wu stood up and shook hands with Nick as a sign of good sportsmanship. Nick's team lifted him in the air and the suddenly Monroe found himself in the air as well. Nick gave Monroe a thumbs up and Monroe smiled and laughed in return. They carried them halfway through the forest but soon let them go to walk the rest of the way. On their walk Wu and Hank caught up to them.

"Next time Burkhardt I won't underestimate you," Wu said with a smile.

"And next time I'll side with my partner," Hank said giving Nick a high five.

"That's right. But none of it would have happened without my buddy Monroe here," Nick says putting an arm around Monroe. Monroe smiled and repeated the gesture.

"Yeah, this guy was a beast today. I've never seen someone have such a fast reaction time," Hank says.

"Oh well…I just really into to it near the end," Monroe says smiling.

"Well it was awesome. You should join us next time we do this. Maybe I could trade Hank out for you," Wu says.

"No Wu! Monroe is mine. Since Hank has gone to the dark side. I think I will keep him," Nick says tightening his grip. Monroe didn't hear anything after 'Monroe is mine' and didn't feel anything except Nick's arms around him.

"Oh fine! I'll just have to strategize better," Wu says as he turns to Hank and they walk away thinking up a new plan together. Even after they leave Nick still keeps a protective arm around him. Monroe doesn't complain but simple enjoys this new sense of friendship that he and Nick now share. _If only we could go beyond_.

"Hey Monroe, can we just go back to your place?" Nick says.

"Yeah of course. But won't Juliette be upset that you stayed out later than you told her you were going to. I mean we are already late as it is."

"Juliette isn't my mother. I can do as I please," Nick says with an edge to his voice. A little softer he says "And it would please me very much to hang out with you, Monroe."

Monroe wasn't going to pretend that he didn't love the fact that Nick preferred his company to Juliette's which is why he wasn't going to argue with him on this subject. A good friend would have told Nick to think of Juliette and go to her but…Monroe was a good friends the majority of the time so he felt that he could slack off this time. It was even harder to say no to Nick when out of Monroe's peripheral vision he could see Nick staring at him with those deep, puppy dog brown eyes of his that made Monroe just want to take Nick home and cuddle with him for hours. Monroe couldn't resist. He said yes to Nick's request and the pair drove to Monroe's place to hang out.

When they got there Nick said "Now, because I took you paintballing and saved your life I think you owe me a good home cooked meal."

Monroe looked back at Nick, put his hands on his hips and said teasingly "Do I look like your girlfriend to you?"

Nick grew a mischievous smile and said "You could be for a night. All I ask is that you make me food because Grimm's get hungry too."

"How about we order out," Monroe said not really wanting to make something.

Nick gets up, walks toward Monroe and wraps both his arms around his waist then looks up at him pleadingly. "But baby I'm hungry," Nick says trying to sound cute. "You wouldn't want your boyfriend to go hungry now would you?"

Monroe felt himself blush as he said "Stop messing around Nick."

"But sweetheart I want food and you love me right. We can make a trade. How about you make me food because you're so good at it my darling and I could….do something for you," Nick says as he hands slide lower on Monroe's back.

"Stop flirting with me Nick you're not getting food," Monroe says as he tries to undo Nick's arms from his waist. It's not that Monroe doesn't like how close he and Nick are. He loves it. For a second Monroe can imagine what things could be like between them but if Nick didn't stop Monroe might lose his cool and that would ruin the great day they have just had together. Monroe manages to get himself free and tries to walk away but Nick grabs his hand and pulls him closer to him so that their faces are inches apart. Monroe can feel Nick breathe on his lips and the sensation sends chills down his spine.

"Baby why are running away from me? I just want to be close to you for a second," Nick says making an adorable half smile at Monroe. Their closeness tempts Monroe to play along but…He can't. Monroe loves to imagine Nick being his but if he plays along he might say something he will regret. The hardest part of being Nick's friend and admirer is having to constantly be careful and control himself around Nick. If Monroe let himself go he might ruin everything they have. Monroe squirms away from Nick one more time and Nick laugh as he tries to pull Monroe back. Monroe trips over his own feet and fall onto the couch bringing Nick with him. Suddenly Monroe is in the exact situation he was trying to avoid. Nick's face hovers inches about his own. _Oh goodness! I need to get up but…wait…he smells awesome! Maybe I can…No! I got get up but…I kinda like it….No!_ Monroe's thoughts are in a whirl as he sits with his back on the couch and Nick on top of him. His face feels like its burning. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts as he turns to Nick and takes in all his features. He notices Nick's curly black hair, his soft lips which are no curled into a smile, his cute nose, thick eyebrows, and strong jawline. The feature that captures Monroe's heart are Nick's eyes. His eyes are deep and black to Monroe's eyes. Nick's eyes fill Monroe with a mixture of fear, excitement and curiosity. Something about them just draws Monroe to them like a moth to a flame.

Nick observes his new position, pouts and says "I was gonna cuddle with you after dinner."

Monroe laughs and decides that he has nothing else to lose. "I'm sorry baby but I'm a little impatient"

Nick laughs as he runs a hand through Monroe's hair. Monroe has to fight the urge to purr lovingly at the feeling. "Now that I have you where I want you my love," Nick begins scooting his face closer to Monroe's. "How do I get you to cook for me my dearest?"

"There's nothing you can do," Monroe said with little conviction.

"Oh really," Nick says sarcastically as he kisses Monroe's cheek making the blutbad freeze. Nick realizes he has found the route to his food as he kisses Monroe's nose and then his lips barely brush the tip of Monroe's nose on their way to his lips before the doorbell rings. Monroe inwardly sighs and pushes Nick off so that he can get the door. Monroe was unsure if it was real or just his imagination but he thinks he may have seen Nick look disappointed too.

When Monroe opens the door a certain angry fake red head is standing before him. Monroe barely gets out a greeting before she shoves her way into his home saying "Have you seen Nick? He didn't come home when he said he would and I got worried." When she turns to see Nick on Monroe's couch Juliette turns from concerned girlfriend to nagging bride in .05 seconds.  
"What are you doing here?!" she yells. "You were supposed to be home HOURS ago!"

Nick looks to Monroe with a look that says 'why did you let her in?' and Monroe can do nothing but shrug. "I just stopped by to hang out for a minute. I was on my home," Nick says simply. "Monroe and I were going to get dinner as well."

"Is Monroe your girlfriend or am I!" Juliette yells in fury.

Nick smiles for a moment but then says "Juliette you're overreacting. I'll be home soon okay."

"I didn't ask when you would be home. Answer the question!" She says.

Nick frowned then stood and said with spite "No, Monroe isn't my girlfriend but he would make a better partner for me than you are right now."

Juliette looked as if she had been slapped and then shot. Her face contorted in a way Monroe didn't think a face could. If she was a wesen he was sure she would have woged by now. "I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that. I expect you to be in that car outside in five minute," she said as she stormed out the house and slammed the door behind her.

They were silent for a moment until Nick sighed and said "I guess I have to go out there. This was fun Monroe while it lasted. I'll call you later okay."

"I had fun too, Nick. I'll see you later and good luck."

"Thanks," Nick said as he hugged his friend and departed. Monroe could hear the yelling as soon as Nick got in the car.

Monroe sighed went to his bed and plopped himself down on it. He put a finger to his lips and smiled. _Almost._


	3. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all will get two chapters this week since I think I forgot last week. Thanks again for reading!

Monroe hadn't heard from Nick in a couple days. The dark haired Grimm had crossed his mind for the hundredth time that day as he was at his work bench trying his best to concentrate on his new project. After the fight Nick had with Juliette, Monroe had been expecting a call. He was was also hoping that they could pick up where they left off the last time they were together. The thought made Monroe smile and his lips tingle. _Almost_ , Monroe thought to himself. His smile faded when he thought of how Nick had been avoiding him since. He did call Nick a few times only to have the call go straight to voice mail. _Is he avoiding me on purpose?_ Monroe Shook his head to get rid of the thought as he tried to concentrate on the objects in front of him. That's all you can ever really do in life. The things in front of you are important what's behind you can never change and the future is too much of a mystery. The now is important. Monroe tried to remember that when it came to Nick. No matter how much he wished Monore couldn't go back and make Nick fall for him and he can't worry if Nick will ever come to his senses and love him. He could only focus on now. It was when he had finally gotten back into the groove of work that a call interrupted him. He heard "Sweet Dreams" playing and knew who was calling. He quickly answered to hear a sound he had been longing to hear.

"Hey, Monroe. How are you?"

 _Not the same without you_. Monroe wanted to say but instead he went with, "I'm good. I haven't heard from you in a while and I tried calling but you never answered." He tried not to let his bitterness over that slip in but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," said Nick sounding sincere. "I actually really want to see you. Can you meet me at the trailer. You could translate some things for me and then we can talk or you know what we can just talk, whatever you want."

"Okay. I...I'll translate for you too though. I mean who else is going to do it."

"You're fantastic Monroe. I'll see you when you get here," he said as he hung up .

Monroe was happy that he had heard from his friend again. He was curious about what took him so long. Then an awful thought entered his mind. _Is Nick avoiding me because of the last time we were together? Maybe he was embarrassed and didn't want to see me anymore?_ These thoughts haunted him as he made his way to the trailer. When he pulled up in front he put those thoughts aside and realized that Nick wouldn't call him if he never wanted to see him again. So Monroe took a deep breath, hopped out of his yellow beetle and made his way to the front door.

Nick smiled at the sight of his best friend. This gesture reassured Monroe that their friendship hadn't changed. Nick ushered Monroe inside and things went on business as usual between them. It made Monroe happy to be with his friend again but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. There seemed to be an elephant in the room that he just couldn't shake. Monroe tried to think about what it was as he translated passages for Nick but nothing came to mind. When the job was done Monroe sat back and began reading a little for himself. He was astonished by what Grimms thought of Wesen and the knowledge that had accumulated about them. He found a few particularly interesting stories about blutbads. He read them and was faintly amused. It was in these readings that he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and caught his favorite Grimm staring at him intensely.

"Hey," Monroe says simply.

"Hey buddy." Nick was silent for a while before he said "We need to talk about something. It's kind of important and I've been sitting here trying to find a way to tell you but I don't think there is really a good or a bad way to put it."

"What is it, Nick?" Monroe says his heart stopping momentarily.

"Well...I...Monroe you know that I care about you a lot and that I love spending time with you. You mean more to me than anyone and I don't know what I would do without you. No one makes me feel the way you do," Nick says putting his hand over Monroe's.

Monroe couldn't help but smile as his chest fluttered at Nick's kind words. The best part was that he felt the same way about him and so much more. He wished he could tell him that. He wished he could tell him everything.

"I love being your friend. You've been so supportive of me despite everything. You didn't even care that I was a Grimm. I mean my own girlfriend freaked out and you were just so chill about it. You are always there when I need you and you're so understanding. I'm just so lucky to have you," Nick says looking deeply into Monroe's eyes.

"Nick, I feel the same way about you. It's been an adventure."

"Yeah it has been. But...adventures have to end sometime."

Monroe looks up in shock and asks "what are you saying?"

"Listen, sometimes people have to go there separate ways. I'm thinking of you Monroe, it's really dangerous hanging with me and I would hate for you to get hurt."

"No!" Monroe says growing angry as he stands from his chair. "You're lying to me, Nick. You know good and well that I don't care about the danger. I'd go anywhere for you. Tell me the truth," Monroe demands.

Nick sighs and says "I was trying not to hurt you."

" I want the truth Nick."

"You know that Juliette and I had that huge fight when I was at your place. Well she got really jealous that I spend so much time with you and how much i...well she just doesn't like it and she said that she would leave me if I didn't stop seeing you," Nick says not looking Monroe in the eye. Monroe couldn't hide his hurt and anger. Nick was really choosing Juliette over him. "That's why I haven't been calling you. I've been trying to find a way to tell you. I couldn't find a way to say it without hurting your feelings. Monroe I'm really sorry. I want to be friends with you but Juliette..."

"Forget Juliette!" Monroe yells. "This is about you letting her walk all over you. This about how your letting her come between you and your best friend. You tried to play it off like you were protecting me but no you're not. You are just being a coward! You can't even see that's she is toxic for you," Monroe says as he lets all his frustration go.

"Hey, watch it Monroe. I knew Juliette way before I met you and I love her. She's my world. I'd do anything for her and unfortunately that means you and I must end."

"You love her," Monore scoffs. "That's for sure. You're so blinded by _love_ that you can't even see that she is smothering you! She's taking everything away from you. I'm first and what's next she's going to tell you that you can't see Hank or Wu or _anyone_ anymore. Until you're nothing. Is she really worth throwing everything away for? Is she worth throwing away us and our friendship?" Monroe had never talked like this with Nick. He was on the verge of woging. He knew his eyes were red.

"Listen Monroe, I care about you and our friendship but..." Nick says trying to stay calm.

"No! You don't care! If you did you wouldn't do this. Real friends don't just throw each away. A real friend would have told her no!" Monroe yelled.

By this time Nick was growing angry. He tried to be patient but he couldn't stand to be belittled and hear someone talk about Juliette that way. "Hey! Cut me some slack, Monroe. I want to _marry_ her and that means that I have to sacrifice some things. I love her and one thing a real friend wouldn't do is disrespect his friends girlfriend."

"She doesn't even really love you! If she loved you she wouldn't make you choose between her and me. I mean come on I've seen this since I met you. What sacrifices does she make for you? What comfort does she give you? If she really loved you she would have married you by now!" Monroe regrets the words as soon as he says them. The fact that Juliette refuses to marry Nick is one of his biggest insecurities and it was wrong of Monroe to prey on that but...He was just so angry! He loved Nick and hated to let him go. It was this feeling that made it easy to say everything.

Nick looked as if he had been shot. He was so shocked by Monroe's words. He had never seen the blutbad so upset. He didn't think it possible for someone who was so gentle and warm to have such fury. Nick was hurt but not because Monroe had yelled at him and talked badly of Juliette but because somewhere inside of him he knew that Monroe's words were true. Instead of admitting this Nick grows angry as well.

"You know what maybe it's for the best. I think it's time we go our separate ways. I don't need someone who has absolutely no regard for me or the one that I love," Nick says turning his back on Monroe.

"Yeah you're right. I forgot you only want me around when you need something. All that stuff about me meaning a lot to you was just bull. I only mean something when she grows tired of you and you need someone to tell you that you're important and wanted. Well, at least now I know how you really feel about me," Monroe says bitterly.

"Monroe I..." Nick begins to say but Monroe had already stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

The next few days were just the quiet before the storm. Monroe and Nick didn't speak to each other and their friendship had seemingly come to an end. Their lives went on as if they had never met. Monroe fixed his clocks and Nick did his detective work but hunting wesen was a lot harder without someone who could read german and for Monroe he found himself picking up the phone to call Nick but then remembering himself and putting it back down. They each refused to admit that they needed each other. Pride is a tricky thing isn't it.

One day the air was heavy and the sky a dark grey. The air was so heavy that it weighed on Monore's heart. He couldn't focus on the work in front of him. He kept thinking about Nick. He wanted to go to him. Monroe realized that he could never have Nick they way he wanted to he should at least settle for his friendship. That brought him the most joy and he was good at it. He decided that he was going to go to Nick's place and apologize. He hadn't even put a foot through the threshold of his door when he felt a force at the back of his head and his world turned to black.

On that same cloudy day, Nick was thinking about Monore and decided that he should try and talk to him. He couldn't let Juliette get in the way of their friendship. No one else understood and accepted him the way Monroe did. He tried calling but him but he wasn't answering. _But why would he after what I said to him._ Nick swallowed his pride and went over to Monroe's home hoping he was there and that they could talk. But as Nick walked up to The front porch he saw broken glass and marks on the door. He walked inside and discovered the house to be a mess with obvious signs of struggle. He walked carefully over broken glass and called Monore's name but no one answered. The sight that worried him the most was the faint drops of blood and scratch marks across the floor. He walked back out of the house when as he looked down at his feet he found a peculiar small black envelope and as he turned it over to open it he discovered a symbol stamped on the back in red wax. Nick's blood ran cold as he stared at the familiar symbol. It was the symbol of the reaper of the Grimms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a story that is mostly finished so I'll be posting updates weekly! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next week!


End file.
